A New Life, A New Chance
by FightOrFlight
Summary: Title may change. OC. A Gaara fic. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

'_Flashbacks'_ from the past

**...**

**A new life, A new time**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a beautiful princess, who ruled over the whole kingdom with her father...

Ok, so it wasn't that long ago and she wasn't a princess, but to her, her kingdom was the sand dunes of Suna. And who may you ask is the girl? Well her name is Angel. Her story really begins when she was just, seven years old...

"_Hey Squirt, you almost ready to leave?" Angel's father, Maximus, said leaning on her bedroom's door frame._

"_Almost dad, I just want to say bye to Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Then I will pack Kuna's stuff. Be back soon," Angel yelled whilst running around like a headless chicken, before leaving the room._

_Once outside, she called her ever 'faithful' (cough cough) dog, Kuna, to her side. Then she set out to find her friends._

_After about ten minutes of looking for them she suddenly felt a jerk. Stopping suddenly to look around in wonder it happened again, this time more violent. On a sudden gut feeling, Angel turned around and began to run home._

_Whilst running, she saw the tragic sights all around her. The once beautiful houses were being destroyed left, right and center by the violent tremors occurring around her. Little children were crying for there mothers, while the elderly were trying to stay in one piece. This went on for about eight minutes, when all of a sudden it stopped. Then an eriy silence followed._

_Angel stopped, thinking that the worst was over, though she was proven so very wrong when a final tremendous jerk went through Suna. The jerk caused the end building on the street to fully collapse. Coming to her senses Angel ran the last few blocks to her house, only to find that another building had collapsed, her once called home was in ruins._

_She stood staring with the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. Somewhere in amongst the rubble was her dad, the same dad that had asked her just this morning if she was ready to move to Konoha._

_Completely numb she vaguely registered the feeling of an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a tight hug. Whilst two other voices on either side of her were trying to sooth her numbness. Attempting and failing very badly to stop the heavy flow of salty liquid that was running down her face, she looked at her only real friends, silently asking them one question; why?_

**Ten years later**

Angel woke with a start; it had been years since she had had that dream. It almost seemed like another lifetime to her. Rolling over so that her back was to the door, she studied the few pictures on her dresser. Carefully reaching out a hand, she picked up the one closest to her.

She remembered when that very picture was taken...

"_Ok now kids get ready. Kankuro, stop moving the puppets, Temari hold the fan still! Angel! Gaara! You two are the reason that I am getting grey hairs early! Stop floating on the sand. __Good, that's better. Now smile and say... 'Pigs fly south for the winter'." Her father Maximus had said on that sunny afternoon. _

_Gaara turned slightly to face Angel, a confused look on his face._

"_Isn't it 'Birds fly south for the winter'?" He asked unsurely._

_Angel, Temari and Kankuro all laughed._

The photo had been taken a year before the earth tremors had occurred; she was just six at the time of the photo.

Replacing the picture, Angel got up and started to change. It was rather difficult to do, due to the fact that Kuna kept on getting in her way. After about half an hour she emerged from her room and started to walk down to the dinning room to meet her Great Aunty for an early breakfast.

"Ahh, there you are Angel, Dear. I was beginning to wonder...Come now. Eat, than do enlighten me as to what your plans are for today," she said, never faulting as she used perfect English.

"Good morning, Great Aunty. I was planning ongoing for a walk with Kuna for a while. Then maybe watching some ninja train for a bit" Angel said quietly, waiting for her Great Aunty to serve her some food.

"Now Angel, you know that I don't like you walking too far into the woods, yes I know that you were planning to 'walk' in the woods. Just don't go in to far and as for watching ninja train; I don't think that you should. Some of the ninja around here are a bad influence on young women like yourself." Angel's Great Aunty reprimanded gently.

"Ok, Great Aunty. I won't go too far into the woods and I will only watch ninja train from a distance, and I won't watch for too long." Angel replied softly, standing up she said her goodbyes before leaving for her walk with Kuna.

Once outside, Angel took off at a run closely followed by Kuna. She knew where she was headed. She always goes there, everyday, since the first time she found it in the first week when she had arrived in Konoha to live with her Great Aunty.

As Angel headed deeper into the woods, to the little clearing, she heard movement around her. Stopping to listen, she looked around, sensing something.

"Hello? Who's there?...Answer me!" Angel called to the bushes and trees. She got no answer so she continued on her way finally reaching the clearing.

Somehow over the past few years Angel had managed to transform the dead growth and bare soil into a home away from home. There were some Saffirian Roses that Temari had given her as seeds, they only grew in underground springs in Suna, lush green grass and a small cottage that she had built over time. To her it was her real home.

Don't get her wrong, she was very grateful for all that her Aunty had done for her, but she missed her old life in Suna with her old friends. One day she would return to her birth village, but for now, her Suna mixed Konoha clearing would have to do.

Walking over to the roses, to see how well they were growing, she noticed Kuna still standing at the entrance of the clearing. Dismissing it as nothing more than some sort of animal instinct, Angel continued into the cottage to clean it a bit.

After two hours of walking aimlessly around 'cleaning' the already clean cottage; Angel chose one of the books that Gaara and Kankuro had given her before she had left.

"_Um, Angel, Kankuro and I packed a whole lot of books and scrolls for you. They range from different topics as well as more advanced reading for when you get older," Gaara said quietly, bowing his head sadly._

"_Don't look so sad Panda; I promise that I'll see you all again, someday. Both Kuna and I, promise to," Angel said hugging her friend. Turning to Kankuro she hugged him too, before he said in a type of over protective brother voice._

"_Ok, so here is the __short_ _version of what is in the top scroll in the trunk:_

_Message us at least once a week_

_Be good, by that I mean no heavy pranking_

_Mind your Great Aunty, act like an actual __girl_ _around her_

_Come back sometime to visit_

_Come back to stay for good_

_Don't forget us, Because we won't forget you_

_If anyone hurts you, in anyway, then I give permission for you to break there nose_

_If anyone hurts you, in anyway, message us so Gaara can show them his sand tricks_

_Be yourself and don't change a hair on your head_

_If you really hate it in Konoha, which you will, then sneak away and come back to Suna _

_Well, like I said that was the __short__ version. Any questions?" _

_At the end of his 'speech' Angel, Gaara and Temari were just staring dumbly at Kankuro._

"_What?" Kankuro finally said, getting annoyed at the dumb imitations of fish faces being presented to him._

Sitting under a tree, she opened the book and started to read. She had only gotten to the third page when Kuna started tugging at her top, letting her know that it was time to go. Getting up, she went inside to put her book away, before walking back to her Great Aunty's house.

The trip back was relativity uneventful. That is if you exclude the fact that a ton of older guys seemed to be ogling her backside. Though using one of the jutsu's that Temari had insisted on teaching her, she soon had them ogling letterboxes, poles, walls and a ton of other random objects, including a rock.

When she got back to her Aunty's, she heard voices coming from inside the kitchen. Stealthy, she opened the kitchen door a crack so that she could listen in on the people, though she could only catch parts of the conversation.

"...good idea."

"...will love it."

"...organize right away."

"...thank you."

"...be here tomorrow, lunch time."

"Goodbye."

...

Author Note:

Thank you to Lady of Elysion(that midget that sits next to me in science) for being my beta and for giving me ideas like the name Panda(Lady of Elysion does a Panda whilst FightOrFlight just rolls her eyes muttering under her breath).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

FoF- I don't own Naruto, if I did then it would be called Itachi

LoE- Thank god she doesn't! Thank you Kishimoto(the true owner) for killing him off!

FoF- Glare & tears in eyes He is alive I tell's you! ALIVE!

LoE- shakes head Get over it.

Itachi- rolls eyes What ever...walks off

FoF- runs after Itachi

LoE- Aren't you glad she doesn't own it?

Chapter 2

Quickly and quietly Angel moved from her spot near the door. She crept a little down the hall and hid behind a large vase, wondering what was happening tomorrow at lunch time. Angel stayed behind the vase until she was sure that her Great Aunt's guest was gone.

Coming out of her hiding spot she walked into the kitchen to announce that she was home.

"Great Aunty, I have returned from my walk."

"So you have, my dear, so you have," replied her Great Aunty looking up from a small stack of scrolls that were sitting in front of her. "Come, sit, I have some very interesting news for you."

Angel obeyed, instantly sitting across from her; looking up, waiting for the news.

"Angel Dear, I don't know whether or not you remember Gaara, Kankuro and Temari from the Hidden Sand Village in Suna? Well, they were good friends of yours once upon a time, when you were very young." Her Great Aunty paused here to look at Angel fully, before continuing slowly. "As you know four years ago Suna and Konoha signed a peace treaty. Well every four years after after a peace treaty is first signed it needs to be renewed and re-established. The new Kazekage, Gaara, and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, have been traveling to Konoha to re-invoke the treaty. Our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, has asked that they stay here for the duration of there visit."

After her Great Aunty had finished Angel was numb with excitement. Her friends...that she hadn't seen in years were...going to be staying with her for a while!

"One more thing my dear. They will be staying in the same hall as you, so go and tell one of the servants to clean the rooms and hall from top to bottom."

Getting up as gracefully as she could, without jumping up and down shouting 'Yes' from the top of here lungs, Angel swiftly swept out of the kitchen to find one of the maids.

Once out of sight and away from her Aunty, Angel quickly found a maid and informed her of the task, before running to her room and doing a very hyperactive happy dance. Stopping for a second to indulge in the happy thought of seeing her friends again, she reliszed it had been years since she had seen them. Maybe they had changed! Maybe they wouldn't want to be her friends any more!

Going over to her bed, Angel collapsed on it planning on pulling her pillow over her head and suffocating herself so that she wouldn't have to face the Suna Siblings the next day. This plan failed ten minutes later, however, when one of the maids came in to clean her room.

Grudgingly getting up, Angel went over to read on the window couch in her room. Whilst reading, her mind went wondering to her own journey from Suna to Konoha.

**Ten Years Earlier **

"_Miss, your travel coach is ready to leave. It would be wise to go now, before nightfall begins."_

"_Temari, do I have to go? Why can't I stay here?" Angel begged in a whiny voice, clinging onto Temari's sleeve for dear life. _

"_As much as I want to say that you can stay I can't; you have to go. If you stay here, then you will be forever thinking about the tremors and of the death of your father. If you go to Konoha then you can at least try to start a whole new life and make a whole lot of new friends."_

"_But I don't want new friends! Or a new life! What I want is to stay here with you... and Kankuro... and Gaara!" Angel said as she started to cry. _

_Temari just pulled her close and whispered into her soft hair "I know little one. I know."_

**'God, I could have killed Temari then. She was of no help, and coming to Konoha didn't change anything. I didn't make any new friends and I spent even more time thinking of the tremors...and of my father!'**

Snapping out of her thoughts, Angel put her book back away in the huge wooden bookshelf in the corner of her room. Skimming over some of the other books on the shelf she came across the scroll of 'do's and don'ts' that Kankuro had given her. Laughing to herself Angel pulled out the scroll to find some of the more hilarious 'orders' that he had written for her to 'follow', such as number 99 999 'Wash your hair. SERIOUSLY DO IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU KIDDIES ARE LIKE!'

Replacing the scroll, Angel went down to find her Aunty for dinner. She located her fairly quickly in the dinning room, sipping tea.

"Great Aunty, the rooms are being cleaned for tomorrow."

"Good girl. Now eat, tomorrow will be a big day. You will retire early tonight so that you can be up early tomorrow, ready to show our guests around the village and house. Whilst they are staying here, I will only be in the house for two nights than I must go visit my sister; she is very ill. I will be away with her until the ceremony finishes. In that time I fully expect you to extend every curtsey imaginable to our guests, understood?" Angel's Great Aunty said very sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Angel said, bowing her head in submission.

"Good, now, tomorrow when greeting our guests at the front gates you will wear your white summer dress with plain white shoes to match. Your hair will be in a simple ponytail, tied with a white ribbon and no jewelery is to be worn. Now, go up to your room and have some quiet time before bed."

Getting up, Angel went to her room and sat down on her window couch calling Kuna over to her. When Kuna _finally_ went over she put her head on Angels lap staring into her eyes.

"What's wrong, girl? You feeling ok?...Your just nervous about tomorrow aren't you?...like me. Do you think that they would've changed much? I know that I was Gaara's first real friend, and that he has the sand demon, Shukaku, inside of him. That wouldn't have changed him...would it?"

The only reply that Angel got was Kuna turning her head to the side and padding away to her bed, which was located on the floor next to Angels own bed. Shaking her head, Angel leaned further back so that she could stare out of the window.

Angel didn't know how long she was staring out the window for, but her legs were getting numb from sitting for too long. Getting up and moving around so that she could start to feel her legs again, she heard knocking coming from her door.

Opening the door, Angel was surprised that it was a maid with a letter for her. She hardly ever got mail. Walking over to lay on her bed she started to read it.

_**Dear Angel,**_

_**How have you been? It has really been way too long! Anyway I thought that I may as well warn you of Kankuro's lovely new temper. As I suspect your Aunty has told you that the peace treaty between our two villages is being re-invoked and so Gaara, Kankuro and I will be staying at your house. Now this re-invoking will take anywhere from six months to a year to complete.**_

_**Before we arrive I feel as though you should know a few things that have happened over the years, I'll start with Gaara. After you left he was a mess; he refused to talk much, if at all, to anybody, even me. He became more violent and took more pleasure, even more so then the average ninja, in killing innocent lives.**_

Angel paused in her reading; looking down at the page she noticed the dried tear marks that were all over the letter, also noticing a few of her own tears on the page. Shaking her head, she went back to the letter.

_**We all feared that he would loose it completely up until a few years ago when we came to participate in the Chuunin Exam; since then something has changed in him. I don;t know what changed but he stopped his killing rampages and has now taken up the post of Kazekage. Since then he has never uttered more than two or three words in any conversation. I still worry too much for him, no matter what I do he doesn't respond to anything; maybe you can get him to open up.**_

_**Whilst Gaara was scaring the shit out of everyone, Kankuro stuck with his puppets and is now a full Puppet Master. You won't find him anywhere without at **__least __**three of them. As well as his puppets, and much to the annoyance of me, he has over indulged in make up; so much so, we ended up not talking for a whole year. Eventually I gave in, as hard as it is to believe it, I did. But he still wears the stuff even more then a girl does... opps, I meant most girls. **_

_**Like I stated earlier, I suggest you duck and cover when we arrive. Kankuro, in my, and many others opinions, is pissed that you haven't stayed in contact. By the way, you had better have a good reason for not staying in contact! Or not returning any of our letters! Anyway since you left he has been in a huge grump with everyone over anything, and everything!**_

Angel paused again to think. If her old friends had been that upset when she left, why didn't they try to bring her back? She had tried to write them back, truly she did, but every time she always made some excuse not to. She really didn't want to complain to them about how much she hated it in Konoha, that and her Great Aunty would have read over her letters anyway. It was starting to get confusing to her. Turning back to the letter she continued.

_**Well, I won't go on about me, manly because I would rather talk to you in person when we arrive tomorrow...But I will write this; we have ALL missed you and, though the guys won't say it, am a little nervous and anxious to see what has become of our precious angel.**_

_**Hoping that this gets to you safely,**_

_**Temari**_

_**xoxo**_

_**P.S. Prepare for a shock when you see Kankuro's make up!**_

_**P.P.S. IT'S NOT MAKE UP, IT'S WAR PAINT! GOD DAMN IT!**_

_**P.P.P.S Whatever you say Kankuro...Just ignore the twit Angel.**_

The first thing that came to Angel's mind after reading the letter was 'wow' which was closely followed by her laughing at the end post scripts. Deciding that it was time to sleep, she placed the letter on her nightstand, then after blowing out the candle, she went to sleep, wondering what the dawn of tomorrow would bring.

A/N

FoF- Well...I finally finished this chapter...during school hours in English I might add.

LoE- What about your English work? Did you even start it?

FoF- Of course I did! nods head I wrote one word(my name) and started the book we had to read

LoE- shakes head well go on with the A/N

FoF- ok ok...thanks to my beta miss LoE for, instead of doing science, spent her time going over my story

LoE- well about that...you were doing my work for me...oh and CHA! You didn't call me midget yet. dances

FoF- don't be so sure...SCIENCE MIDGET! laughs behind hand

LoE- glares and hits FoF on the head

FoF- flinch and starts shaking her head like a dog you just wait...**:P**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

FoF- **Returns from chasing Itachi**

LoF- Wow your back...

FoF- Yep...

LoE- So did you try following Itachi to the grave yet?

FoF- Of course I haven't! Coz he's NOT DEAD!

LoE- **Rolls eyes and puts hand on FoF's shoulder **I'm sorry to tell you this...but he's dead...gone...kaput...pushing up daisies...and anything else that is a phrase for dead!

FoF- **Open mouth staring, shakes head, blocks ears and shouts** I'M NOT LISTENING!

LoE- **Shakes head and walks off muttering nonsense**

FoF- Yes...Now she can't lie to me! **Does victory dance** Oh and I don't own Naruto(not that I want to...I'd rather own Itachi) **Mad man laughing**

LoE- **Shouts from somewhere in the distance** Help! I've been kidnapped by an insane lunatic! Who's trying to relate to me and who worships multiple corpses! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

FoF- **Still laughing like a mad man**

Chapter three

The sun was shining brightly in the sky the next morning as Angel awoke. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, the letter from last night still fresh in her mind. Her friends had changed a lot after she had left. Come to think of it she had too. At the start of the week she had planned what she wanted to do every day, but that was before the tremors interrupted them. But nowadays she hates to plan anything. She lives in the moment, but not when she's not around her Great Aunty.

Deciding not to think about the arrival of her friends, she glanced over at her clock. Giving a short scream she realized that it was already ten o'clock. Rolling off her bed, Angel ran to the bathroom to get ready, which took only thirty minutes surprisingly. Cursing to herself, Angel flew down the stairs to reach the dinning room where she knew her Great Aunty would be waiting for her.

"Angel-Kisa Maximus Sainen! What time do you call this? We are greeting our guests in less then two hours! Of all days for you to be a lazy brat! Why did it have to be today?" Angel's Great

Aunty was beyond furious; she resembled a lion about to go in for the kill. Angel took a step back and bowed her head, waiting for the punishment which would surly come, but instead, she was surprised when she was told to just sit down and eat a late breakfast before they left.

Half an hour later found them standing in front of the gates with the Hokage. In Angel's mind she was complaining about being an hour early, and how just standing around the front gate...waiting of all things...was making her nervous as hell. She would rather have been anywhere but there worrying over the arrival of the Suna Siblings. But she wasn't, instead she was standing waiting, worrying and feeling as if she was going to spew up her breakfast and last nights dinner.

The seconds ticked by, slowly forming minutes, which turned into twelve o'clock. Getting up and walking over from the shade of the tree that she had been sitting under, she saw the overly large fan that belonged to Temari; then Gaara's big gourd before seeing the points of Kankuro's hood.

They were getting closer...closer...closer. Angel could feel her stomach doing summer-salts. Then all of a sudden...Kankuro fell over...Angel was just wondering what happened when she saw Temari whack Kankuro over the head with her fan before a yelling match unfolded before her eyes.

"You clumsy idiot! Why the hell did you fall over? The road that we happen to be walking on is flat and bare for gods sake!" Temari yelled, whilst whacking Kankuro over the head again.

"It's not my fault, woman! I tripped over a rock on the road!" Kankuro yelled back, while covering his head with his hands.

"A ROCK? A little tiny rock was able to make you fall flat on your face? And you call yourself a ninja? You should start calling yourself a blind idiot!" Temari ranted on.

"Wait...No...It wasn't the rocks fault... It was...Gaara's fault...I swear!" Kankuro stuttered the words out.

At that comment Gaara just raised one of his non-existent eyebrows, turning his head slightly to the side so as not to watch them.

"What, Gaara? Sure he did...you just keep telling yourself that Kankuro. Now, get up, and shut up! You look...I mean am...an idiot." Temari said, lowering her voice and moving away from him to stand next to Gaara.

"It's true I tell you! It was Gaara! He made me trip by making a rock form from sand!" Kankuro said, his voice whiny, standing up just in time to see Temari shaking her head before walking off with Gaara.

"Hey...Wait up!...I mean it!...Wait for me," Kankuro yelled after them.

While this scene was unfolding Angel's Great Aunty, Tsunade and Angel were staring open mouthed. Getting her senses together Angel cleared her throat just loud enough for Tsunade and her Aunty to also snap out of it. Stepping into a shadowy spot near the gate, Angel listened to her Great Aunty and Tsunade greet The Suna Siblings.

"Welcome, my friends, to The Hidden Leaf Village. It has been too long...Now, this is Helan Sainen. She has kindly agreed to allowing you to stay with her and her niece Angel-Kisa Sainen. Ok, well I really must run...you know office full of paperwork and sake to get through and all that." Tsunade said in a rush before disappearing in a cloud of pink and purple smoke.

"It truly is a great pleasure to meet you all. Before we enter the village I would just like to inform you that I will be leaving in two days due to my sister being very ill and so Angel will be the only decent person to talk to in the house. Speaking of Angel, where has that girl got to? Oh, there you are dear, come and greet our guests."

"What? Oh, yes, sorry...It is wonderful to see you all again." Angel said quietly, coming out of the shadows. "I hope your journey from Suna was quite pleasant."

"Err...Hi...It was ok...the journey that is."Kankuro said lamely, goggling his eyes at Angel.

"Please excuse my brother's incompetence; he was _unfortunately_ dropped at birth. My name is Temari. This is Gaara and the first to speak was Kankuro. We are grateful that you are allowing us into your home."Temari said, her proper speech seemed almost scary.

"Indeed. Well, Angel shall show you around the village now. Just leave your luggage here for the, maids to bring into the house. I shall see you all later," Helan said, before bowing her head and leaving.

The next five minutes were very unnerving for Angel. She didn't know whether to speak, walk or breath. Finally, it seemed, she decided to start a light conversation; after breathing of course.

"So...What's up?" Angel said lamely.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! ANGEL-KISA MAXIMUS SAINEN! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPEDEND TO WRITING TO US? DID YOU SUFFER BRAIN DAMAGE AND COMPLETELY FORGET THE LIST THAT I WROTE FOR YOU ON THE WAY TO KONOHA?" Kankuro shouted at the top of his lungs causing everyone, including Gaara, to take a step back.

"Well, you see, the thing is..." Angel started but was interrupted by Temari.

"Kankuro, give the girl a break, at least for now. I am sure she has a very good reason for not writing. Anyway she is meant to be showing the village."

"Sure I'll show you around...Now, because Kankuro has a very small brain, thanks to Temari's fan, the thing that we are going to walk past in a moment is called a gate." Angel said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Very funny Angel, get on with it." Kankuro said, cooling down slightly.

"Ok, ok. To the north we have the ninja academy, the east is the markets and shops, the south, Hokage Tower and to the west Helan's Manor and the woods...Now, I'm going for a walk in the woods, you can come if you want to." Angel said while walking in said direction of the woods.

Angel didn't know why she was acting like a brat, but she just couldn't help it. When Kankuro shouted at her, she didn't like it at all. Knowing that she deserved the anger that was sent her way, Angel did the only thing she knew how to do, she ran to the clearing.

Walking swiftly, she vaughly registered the others following her. As she walked deeper into the woods. She heard Kankuro calling to her.

"Angel. Where the fuck are you taking us? What's going on? Ahh, slow down would you!"

Sighing, Angel slowed down slightly to wait for them to catch up, she then proceeded to say, "Ok. Firstly, I'm not taking you anywhere, your following me. Secondly, I'm going to my hideout. And thirdly, SHUT! UP! You honestly, talk way to much!"

"See Kankuro, I told you that you talk to much, now shut it...Hey Angel, when you say hideout, what type are you talking about?" Temari said, walking beside Angel.

"You'll see when we get there, 'mari. It's not much further now. Just a few more minutes." Angel said calming down a great deal.

They walked silently for the next minute or so until Temari let out a small gasp. Angel turned to face all three of them with an amused smile on her face. The expressions on their faces was priceless. Temari was speechless, Kankuro was shocked and Gaara was amazed. Taking a step back Angel simply said.

"Welcome, to Sunaha."

"Sunaha? As in Suna and Konoha?...Angel this is truly amazing! It really is." Temari whispered, whilst walking over to the flowers. "Are these the seeds that I gave you? How did you get them to grow so well?"

"Easy, I water them every other day and prune them regularly. They didn't take too long to grow...Would you all like something to drink? I've got soda and tea inside if you want some."Angel said, whilst walking towards the cabin door.

Still a little bit stunned Temari, Kankuro and Gaara followed Angel into the cabin.

A/N

FoF- Thanks to LoE for being a fantastic beta yet again! And for making me WANT to write this fanfic, sigh, I don't know what I'd do without you!

LoE- Become even more insane and continue to try and relate to those around you?

FoF- Oh, you made a funny Midget, whips** invisible tear from eye **good job.

LoE- Thanks...Hey! whacks** FoF over head multiple times **How many times must I tell you I'M NOT A MIDGET! **Insert insults and swear words here**

FoF- At least a dozen more!

LoE- **Glare**

FoF & LoE- TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS!


	4. Chapter 4

FoF: yells from behind a wall I do not own Naruto or anything that goes with it...though I do own Angel

LoE: coward stop hiding! I'm not gonna kill you till after you post this chapter!

FoF: and that's reassuring...how?

LoE: well...you will be able to live for about fifteen more minutes.

FoF: pokes tongue out…you'll have to catch me first…runs away

LoE: fine I will...chases after FoF

Chapter four

As they filed into the cabin Angel decided that it was time to face Kankuro's anger issues, so she sat directly opposite from him.

"Ok Kankuro, why don't you continue your, over the top, might I add, yelling at me from before...heaven knows that you want to!"

"Angel, you shouldn't let him start; we just got here. Let's just talk like old times," Temari said desperately, sitting next to Angel.

"No Temari, it would be better for everyone if we got this over with...so go ahead Kankuro! Share your anger with the group, release all your emotions, don't hold back on us," Angel replied, inwardly bracing herself for the onslaught of verbal anger.

"Fine, I will. Now where was I?...Oh yes, I remember now," Kankuro muttered, smirking on the inside for what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, Kankuro started, "SO DID YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I TOLD YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? DID YOU EVEN PICK UP 'THE LIST' THAT I WROTE FOR YOU?"

"Umm, Kankuro, you didn't write that list...you had someone else write it out for you while you trained," Gaara said while walking around the room.

"HUH?...WHATEVA! I STILL RECITED WHAT I WANTED WRITTEN! AND ANOTHER THING! DON'T INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M YELLING! I WAS ON A ROLL!...ANGEL-KISA MAXIMUS SAINEN JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE INCAPIBLE OF PAYING ATTENTION LAST TIME, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD I AM GOING TO HAVE TO READ A WHOLE NEW LIST FOR YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!..." Kankuro said as he pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets.

"Kankuro, why are you pulling out a scroll? You didn't write down what you were going to say, did you?" Temari asked, eying the scroll suspiciously.

"Of course not. I'm not that thick!..." Kankuro said, his eye twitching.

"So you admit it then?" Angel said before she could help it.

"Admit what?" Kankuro replied.

"That you're somewhat thick," Angel said smirking.

"Why you little! Angel just sit down and shut up! This is gonna take some time!" Kankuro said angrily, whilst pulling out fake reading glasses, a pipe and a glass of red wine from nowhere.

"...Temari...Gaara...I'm...I'm scared..." Angel said sliding closer to Temari.

"...It's...going to...be alright...just...hold my hand...tightly...and...smile...and nod..." Temari said holding onto Angel's hand.

"I thought I told you to be QUIET!" Kankuro yelled annoyed, sending her a death glare. "Now, while I read you my new list, which is very short, you WILL be quiet and pay attention. Now from the top," Kankuro said unrolling the scroll, which rolled around the room multiple times making everyone, besides Kankuro, gulp loudly.

"As much as I don't want to listen to Kankuro's new list, you brought this upon yourself, Sainen," Gaara said sourly, turning to the girls on the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry, My Lord, perhaps you could find it in your heart to forgive my lack of communication over the years! I haven't been living like a spoilt brat since I moved to Konoha, ya know!" Angel stated, standing to face Gaara.

"What's that meant to mean? Huh? That I've been treated like royalty? Well you know what? I haven't! Ever since you upped and left it only got worse how it was like before, for me! You turned your back on your village and on your friends! I waited like an idiot for you to write, or, or, visit, or something! But you didn't! You lied to me! You said that you would always be there for me! That you'd save me if the demon ever tried to take me over! But you were never there for me, were you?"

"How could I have been there? I was sent away! Do you think that I wanted to leave? Suna was...is my home! It will always be my home! From the time that I sat in that carriage watching Suna disappear to right now, I have despised Konoha with everything that my life is worth! Given the choice, I would rather live out on the street compared to staying one more night under my auntie's roof! You have no idea what my life has been like so don't even try to compare it to yours! Not even for one second would I wish the hell that I have had to face on anybody," Angel said angrily balling her hands into fists.

"Oh I'm sure it must have been really horrible having someone care about you! Did Great Aunt not buy you a new dress every week or not give you ice cream to eat? Is that why you hate it here?" Gaara taunted Angel, mimicking her hands.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Temari shouted whilst restraining Angel who looked as though she was about to go on a murderous rampage. "How can you argue about what your lives have been like when neither of you know what it has been like for the other? It is madness what you are doing. Let's just talk like normal people do. Like we used to do," Temari said calmly, tugging Angel down on a couch while Kankuro did the same with Gaara.

Sighing Angel said softly, "But that's just it; we're not normal. We never have been. Ever since we were kids we've been different, and I don't mean demon or outcast different. More of a...different different type of thing, if you get what I mean."

"A... 'different different' type of thing? Yep you haven't changed much...still as crazy as ever," Kankuro said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I told you I'm not 'crazy', I'm ninety-nine point nine percent in need of going to a mental institute! I thought it was obvious at this point. But then again, I have been known to be wrong, some times," Angel replied, whilst looking interestedly at the imaginary pandas hiding in the flower pots, waiting to steal a kidney or two from any unsuspecting sand siblings.

A/N

FoF- thank you LoE for being a good beta

LoE- you know that I am still going to kill you…don't you?

FoF- ummm…..actually no…I thought that you were going to be a good little, cute, midget and allow me to live another day…..

LoE- now where would the fun be in that if I let you live?

FoF- more chapters?

LoE- ….no comment

FoF- giggles and smirks

LoE- I'll just Poke no Jutsu you for the midget comment! ... and then Multi Poke no Jutsu you for the cute comment! -

FoF-…Help!Me!Pleasssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!...Runs to find Itachi

Itachi- do I look like some kind of defense wall or being to you?

LoE- ummm…evidently yes you do

Itachi- glare

FoF- no you are not a defense wall or being…you're just my protector of the midget…I mean person who is shorter then me

Itachi- your not going to give up are you…

FoF- nope!

Itachi-…fine

LoE-…I think that you both need help! FoF you need it because you are a corpse worshiper and Itachi because you are meant to be dead but are walking around!...walks away shaking head

Itachi and FoF- laughs…till next time and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, if I did then it would be all about Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi

Please note that LoE did not look over this chapter

Last time on A New Life, A New Chance:

"_I told you I'm not 'crazy', I'm ninety nine point nine percent in need of going to a mental institute! I thought it was obvious at this point. But then again, I have been known to be wrong, sometimes." Angel replied, whilst looking interestedly at the imaginary pandas hiding in the flower pots, waiting to steal a kidney or two from any unsuspecting sand siblings._

Chapter 5

The four sat in silence for awhile, each deep in their own thoughts. Not wanting to say anything to spoil the peaceful mood; Angel got up and moved to stare out of the window, only to see three people strolling through her flowers. Groaning she dragged herself over to the door to meet them; noticing as she did, that The Suna Siblings were following her outside.

Once outside, the one and only male of the new comers spoke to her.

"Yo Songbird, did ya forget practice today?" he asked whilst walking over to her.

"Why do you insist on calling me that annoying name? You know how much I hate it! And for your information, no, I did not forget, I had other things to do." Angel replied with fake anger lacing her words.

"Sure you didn't forget, and I have feathers on my body and ramen for brains. Who are they?" the boy replied sarcastically, noticing the shinobi for the first time; whilst effectively gaining the attention of his companions who wondered over to the group.

"Some old friends of mine; why are you here?" Angel stated, getting to the point. She really didn't feel like practicing right now, especially in front of The Suna Siblings.

"You know Angel; you fail in a big pile of epic fail, when it comes to introducing people. I guess that I'll have to be the one who does the introductions." The shorter of the two girls spoke up. Turning to the sand shinobi she began. "Any who, the long black haired boy's name is Kai; he is demanding and bossy; I would avoid starting an argument with him when possible. The brown haired girl's name is Melody; she acts immature and loves to place bets on anything and everything. Also when she and Angel are together you can guarantee that something interesting will happen."

By this time Melody and Kai looked as if they wanted to strangle someone. Before anything else could be said Melody butted in on the introductions.

"Why you! I do not act immature! And before you start on yourself..." she turned to the sand siblings and continued "This is Huna. She is a know it all. Who also happens to have a stick shoved so far up her...?"

Melody never got to finish due to Angel and Kai whacking her over the head. Sighing Angel began to talk.

"Ok, they get it, Huna can be a pain. And before you ask who they are; Fan girl is Temari, Make up boy is Kankuro and Gourde boy is Gaara. Now why are you three here exactly?" Angel nearly screamed at the three new arrivals.

"Um, excuse me," Kankuro said whilst walking forwards, "but I just wanted to say that...I DON'T WEAR MAKE UP! I WEAR WAR PAINT! Thank you." Taking a step back he watched as everyone around him just stared, before shouting back at him:

"IT'S MAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Muttering things like 'It's not fair!' and 'Why is the world against me?' he turned around to sulk and listen to what Angel's friends had to say.

"Moving on...the reason why we were forced to find you is because you decided to miss singing practice. So we thought that we would bring singing practice to you." Kai said; a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Well thanks, but no thanks. I think that I'll pass."Angel replied, whilst going to sit under a tree.

Following her over to the tree and sitting down herself, Melody said ever so sweetly, "Sorry Songbird, but you haven't got a choice in the matter. That and we all have other things to do, such as...prank Tsunade...or jutsu practice...or shopping...sorry can't think of anything else, but my point is that if we have to do this so do you!"

Glaring, Angel waved everyone else over to the tree.

"Fine; I will sing two songs and two songs only!" Turning to The Suna Siblings she added as an afterthought, "And if any of you make fun of me, I will send you flying on a one way trip all the way back to Suna!"

Nodding grimly in agreement everyone sat under the tree to listen, sing or play music.

"Ok, for the benefit of everyone who hasn't seen us play before, I shall point out what everyone plays or does." Kai said eager to start. Pointing to everyone in turn he started to explain.

"So, I play the guitar and sing vocals with Angel sometimes. Melody plays the drums and is our backup singer. Huna plays keyboard and piano, she is also our other backup singer. And last but not least Angel, she is our lead singer and best dancer of the group."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Temari said looking at all the instruments as they popped out from some capsules. "I remember when Angel was little; she would sing to herself when she thought that no one was around. Sometimes it seemed that her voice was enchanting things around her." Sighing, Temari turned to smile at Angel only to find said person glaring madly at her.

"I don't need information about myself from the past! Let's just start already. I will choose the songs. Starting off with...You're Not Me." Angel said through gritted teeth; turning to the band members and waiting for them to start.

Getting the point the others settled down and began to play. As the song started and as Angel began to sing, the shinobi from the sand village were stunned at the bitterness in Angel's voice.

"_You think I've got it all?  
Everyone thinks I've got it made  
Well, how come my only friends  
Are the ones I pay?_

No one understands  
What I would do to change my life  
For just one day!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

While listening to Angel sing, Gaara was having second thoughts about his old friend, don't get him wrong he was still beyond pissed off that she hadn't written or come to visit him, but maybe there had been a small, tiny, spec of a good reason behind it. He didn't want to admit it but even after all these years perhaps the bond that they had once had may have weakened but it must surly still be there, right?

_You know what I need  
And it's not another serenade  
I get so tired of all the things you say!  
Gimme what I want, you own the world  
I'd gladly throw the sun away!_

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

As Gaara was thinking about reasons and bonds, Kankuro wasn't even paying attention all that much to the song. He was still sulking about everyone not believing that he wore war paint and not make up. Catching parts of the song, he decided that he would show them that he was not to be messed with or made fun off.

_Please take me as I am!  
This isn't what I planned!  
I guess I don't expect that you could understand  
'Cause you're not me!_

I know you think you're being nice  
But spare me all your lame advice  
Talk to my hand and roll the dice  
Everybody's got their price

Temari was just standing, watching Angel. She remembered the songs that she used to sing to herself. They were happy and innocent, not like this song. This one was dark, moody and bitter. Trying to figure out what would have made the lead singer even want to sing a song like this was beyond her. Resolving to question Angel later Temari stood back hoping that Angel would sing a happy song, or at least more cheerful.

_For too long, I've been denied  
I'll make up my moves  
So just step aside  
No one can say I never tried  
To do everything to get back my pride!_

Yeah, you will never be...!  
Why can't you see  
That you're not me?

Angel didn't know why she chose this particular song to sing; perhaps it was her mood that chose it for her. Laughing sadly in her head, she remembered writing it. She had gotten into another fight in school. One of the boys had teased her about not having any parents, so she had punched him black and blue. She couldn't remember if she had stopped beating the boy or if a silver haired shinobi had pulled her from the boy. She only remembered that he was unconscious for about two weeks. She had paid dearly for that, a lesson that would repeat itself numerous times over the years.

_Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!_

Please help me if you can  
This isn't what I planned!  
Guess that I don't expect that  
You could understand

As she sang the last line of the song, Angel looked directly into Gaara's eyes.

_'Cause you're not me!"_

Finishing the song, Angel looked to Kai to see if it was acceptable because she knew that if it wasn't they would be playing it again.

"Well that was more moody than usual. Still rocked though." Kai said, much to the relief of everyone.

" So what did you guys think?" Melody asked the sand siblings

"Interesting...what do you mean by 'more moody than usual'?" was Temari's answer.

"Well usually Angel keeps the bitterness on the down low. Guess today something or someone must have set her off. So Angel, what song are we playing next?"Kai said.

"I'll give you bitter if you don't shut your mouth Kai."Angel snapped whilst turning away. "We will sing Two Beds and a Coffee Machine as our last song. After that you can _all_ beat it." Turning back around Angel knew that too many things had happened today, the only way that she knew to catch up with it all was to think; and to think she needed to be by herself.

Walking over to her microphone she waited for the music to start. Once again getting the message the others got into position and began to play.

"_And she takes another step  
slowly she opens the door  
check that he is sleeping  
pick up all the broken glass  
and furniture on the floor  
been up half the night screaming  
now it's time to get away  
pack up the kids in the car_

Gaara's first thoughts to Angel's little outburst just then was, I think that it may be time to get a few answers from this lead singer. His second was now how to go about it? Angel had changed so much since he had last seen her. The truth was he didn't like this new version at all. He remembered when they first met; she was trying to get a book that some older children had thrown up into some tall trees. As she started to climb the tree to get her book, a sudden sandstorm had hit the village, causing Angel to fall. Not knowing what to do Gaara had used his sand to catch her and to cover then both from the storm. Since that day they had become each others shadows. Sighing to himself, he decided to talk to her when everyone had left. Hoping to get some answers from her.

_another bruise to try and hide  
another alibi to write  
another ditch in the road  
you keep moving  
another stop sign  
you keep moving on  
and the years go by so fast  
wonder how I ever made it through_

and there are children to think of  
baby's asleep in the back seat  
wonder how they'll ever make it  
through this living nightmare

Angel's outburst had managed to snap Kankuro out of his sulking. This was good for him but would end up being bad for her. Listening to this sad song had made him think about the time he had first met Angel.

He had been messing around with his puppets in the living room of his house, when Gaara had come into the room with the cutest little girl imaginable. Deciding to get their attention he made his puppet do a silly dance in front of the two little kids. This had worked because Angel had burst out laughing. Going over to talk to them had resulted in him forgetting his puppets in order to give Gaara and Angel pony rides. From that day he had decided that no matter what Angel would always be his sister; it was also the day that he learnt never to call her cute, he learnt that the hard way from both her and Gaara forcing him to wash his war paint off.

Looking over at Gaara he noticed that he was studying Angel, going on gut instinct Kankuro decided that Gaara should be the one who questioned Angel first. That and he had some sightseeing, of the female kind to do, not that he would risk telling anyone.

_but the mind is an amazing thing  
full of candy dreams and new toys  
and another cheap hotel  
two beds and a coffee machine  
but there are groceries to buy  
and she knows she'll have to go home_

another ditch in the road  
you keep moving  
another stop sign  
you keep moving on  
and the years go by so fast  
wonder how I ever made it through

In Temari's opinion this song was slightly better than the last. It was still slightly moody but it seemed to suit it. Looking over at her brothers, Temari's mind wondered to the day she had first met angel.

She had just finished training so she was exhausted, which can be expected. And had just entered her house, only to start laughing so hard at the sight that had greeted her; crawling around on his hands and knees was Kankuro, but that wasn't the funny part, on his back was Gaara and a very enthusiastic Angel. Pulling out a camera from one of her pockets Temari took a quick photo of them; it was one of the few things that made her laugh when she was sad. Walking over to them she patted Kankuro over the head and did what every older sister would do, started talking to him as if he really was some kind of animal. This in turn had made Angel and Gaara crack up laughing. From that day onwards if you wanted to find any of the older Suna Siblings all you had to do was find the terrors of Suna.

Noticing the glaring eyes of her youngest brother and who they were directed at Temari decided to leave as soon as possible so that they could sort out there problems. True Angel was like a sister to her, but Temari used her brains more than anyone else, so she knew that a possible yelling match was likely to happen and she liked to keep her ears from ringing as much as possible.

_another bruise to try and hide  
another alibi to write  
another lonely highway in the black of night  
there's hope in the darkness  
I know you're gonna make it_

another ditch in the road  
keep moving  
another stop sign  
you keep moving on  
and the years go by so fast  
silent fortress built to last  
wonder how I ever made it"

After the song was finished, the only thing that was going through Angel's mind was, great now I can have some me time to think, if only she knew. Turning her microphone off and throwing it to the ground she started walking back to the cottage, yelling as she went;

"There I sang now everyone buzz off I want to be left alone; that also includes you Temari, Kankuro and Gaara!"

Not bothering to make sure that everyone left Angel slammed the cottage door closed and retreated to the back bedroom to lie down. She soon came to a very good conclusion that not checking that everyone had gone was a bad idea when a shadow fell over her face.

Not bothering to open her eyes because she had a vague idea who it was Angel simply said:

"Which part of 'Buzz Off' was too complex?"

The songs in this chapter are:

Your not me - the Yu-Gi-Oh movie soundtrack

Two beds and a coffee machine – savage garden

Please note that I do not wish to die so please don't kill me for taking so long to write this chapter

Please also note that I am thanking everyone who has added my story to story alert, especially the last person who this chapter is for.

If you like this story please tell me in a review because it would be appreciated a lot


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto, if I did then it would be all about Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi**

**Please note that LoE did not look over this chapter; further more there is a point to the songs, but you have to stay tuned to find said point.**

**Last time on A New Life, A New Chance:**

_Not bothering to make sure that everyone left Angel slammed the cottage door closed and retreated to the back bedroom to lie down. She soon came to a very good conclusion that not checking that everyone had gone was a bad idea when a shadow fell over her face._

_Not bothering to open her eyes because she had a vague idea who it was Angel simply said:_

_"Which part of 'Buzz Off' was too complex?"_

**Chapter 6**

"Considering that I am not a bee, all of it." Gaara stated in his usual monotone.

Smirking to herself, Angel rolled onto her side so that her back was facing Gaara before muttering quietly "Well _duh_."

As Angel lay wishing that Gaara would just leave her alone, she heard said boy's gourde being set down and then felt the bed dip under his weight. Sighing, Angel mumbled out,

"If you think that I'm going to move over for you, don't hold your breath."

"I didn't expect you to," came a response from somewhere over her head, "so I will have to use the (ever famous) Tickle No Jutsu along with the (even more famous) Poke No Jutsu until you DO move. And if they fail to work, I will simply move you myself using my sand."

"Or you could just leave me alone. That way everybody wins." Angel muttered, more to herself than Gaara.

"No; we need to talk. You know as well as I that if we don't Temari will just force us into a room sooner or later to talk." Gaara stated bluntly, whilst moving Angel over with his sand.

Glaring, Angel said,

"Well I pick later, much later. 50 years later. Like the end of the shinobi world later."

"Sorry, but that would be too late. We are going to talk now, Angel, like it or not. Now face me or I will turn you around myself." Gaara said through gritted teeth.

"Fine we will talk!" Angel snapped before turning around and stating in a low voice, "You know, I don't remember you ever being this pushy, not to mention annoying before."

"Humph...Whatever..."

The two lay side by side for a few minutes before Gaara opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong; but I don't recall you ever being this bratty or stubborn before. Oh wait, yes I do recall a time once before when we were young..."

**Twelve years earlier**

"_Kankuro I said NO! Now put me down! I want to stay here and read! I don't want to go to your stupid puppet play!" four year old Angel screamed whilst kicking and punching Kankuro's back._

"_Ow! Angel! Ahh! Stop it! Ouch! Ok ok, you win! You win! Here I'll put you down" Kankuro said whilst putting Angel down next to a four year old Gaara._

_Sparing the four year old's one last look, he walked away to sulk with his abused puppets._

_Shaking her head at Angel's antics, Temari asked her curiously;_

"_You sure are a stubborn little girl, you know? So why do you want to read instead of watching Kankuro's puppets?"_

"_I just don't want to watch it today! So leave me alone so I can read!" Angel growled._

_Grabbing Gaara's hand she started pulling him with her out the door, calling over her shoulder to Temari as she went, "And I'm not stubborn!"_

_Not wanting to annoy his friend, any further then she already was, Gaara let himself be pulled away, faintly hearing Temari mutter, "Yes, you are."_

"Talk to me Angel. We could always tell each other what was on our minds when we were younger...please; I've really missed our talks." Gaara pleaded sadly, looking over at Angel.

Sighing, Angel faced Gaara properly, finally seeing the sadness that loomed behind his eyes.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. So much has happened, I don't know if I can just pick up from where we left off. As much as it pains me to say, it may be too late."

Startled, Gaara sat up completely before replying.

"Don't say things like that. We mightn't have seen each other for a long time, but we were always closer then the strongest bond when we were children! I've missed you more then I could ever say; and I'm asking you not to give up on us so easily."

Sighing once again, Angel sat up as well.

"Don't you think I know that? You were always my best friend, but things change. People change. Do you remember the old saying that old man Tonno used to say? How we never understood it? Well I do now."

"Of course I do. It was called 'To Hold Nothing' but what has that got to do with anything? And what do you mean by 'I do now'?" Gaara asked her.

"It has everything to do with everything! Listen:

"_If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha.  
If you meet your father, kill your father.  
Free of everything, you are bound by nothing.  
Live the life that is given to you."_

To me it means that a person shouldn't get attached to things because the world changes every day. Feelings and emotions will only lead to disaster. Furthermore, life is unfair so why bother sometimes."

Gaara sat dumbly staring at the girl he thought he knew. Before reaching out and hitting her on the head, hard.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for? Damn it that hurt!"

"You have obviously been so hurt in life that you would listen to the words of a crazy man. That _saying_ is an old shinobi proverb that was used in the old days to train young shinobi to become ruthless killers nothing more! Furthermore, get it out of your head and tell me what's happened to my best friend to make her filled with so much hate!"

Glaring at Gaara briefly, Angel said bluntly;

"I've told you, people change. _I've_ changed."

Not being one to back down so fast, Gaara pushed further.

"Yes you have said that before; but you have failed to tell me why!"

"FINE! I'll tell you why I seem so different!" Angel said angrily. "I never wanted to leave. Ever since I arrived at my Aunties house I've had to toe the line. Nothing I do is ever good enough for her! She doesn't trust shinobi or people who wield chakra so all this time I've had to hide my Kekkai Genkai's from her! Believe me when I say that it has been really hard especially when I get pissed off! And to top it all off, the reason that I never was able to write to all of you is because she looks over all the mail that is sent in or out of the house! The first time I tried to sneak a letter out of the house I couldn't move for a week!"

It was so quiet in the room that you could have heard a pin drop. After venting all her anger out of her system Angel sat in silence hanging her head in shame. She hadn't meant to tell Gaara of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her Auntie, but it had just come tumbling out.

Gaara's face on the other hand was slowly tuning as red as his hair. He may have had a demon placed in him at birth, and due to his sand he was safe from attacks from anyone but the thought of anyone hurting his best friend was unthinkable! Trying to calm down a bit he said quietly,

"Is there anything else that that witch has done to you, Angel? I need to know."

Still not willing to look up or to trust herself speaking, Angel just stayed quiet.

"Please Angel. Don't make me assume the worst." Gaara said quietly, whilst sliding closer to Angel.

With tears starting to form in her eyes, Angel muttered back.

"Please Panda; I don't want to talk about it right now. She will be going away soon, so I can relax when that time comes, but for now I don't want to think about any of it. Just, please, promise me two things."

Putting his arms protectively around her, Gaara replied,

"Anything for you, My Fallen Angel."

Looking Gaara directly in the eyes Angel said quietly;

"Don't tell anyone what I have told you; at least not yet and don't leave me until she goes...I...I need you now more than ever Gaara."

Not knowing what to do, Gaara did the only thing he could, nodded his consent. Thinking it would be best to change the topic to something a little more cheerful, Gaara spoke again.

"You said something about having Kekkai _Genkai's_? As in, more than one Kekkai Genkai? How is that possible? What are they?"

Smiling the first real smile in a while Angel replied...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**What else could Angel's auntie have done to her? **

**What are Angel's Kekkai Genkai's?**

**Review to find out! **

**And if you do I will give you goodies such as a kidnapped Akatsuki member of your liking! **

**Excluding Itachi because he is being tied up at the moment. Hehehehe **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto, if I did then it would be all about Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi**

**Please note that LoE did not look over this chapter.**

**Last time on A New Life, A New Chance:**

Not knowing what to do, Gaara did the only thing he could, nodded his consent. Thinking it would be best to change the topic to something a little more cheerful, Gaara spoke again.

"You said something about having Kekkai _Genkai's_? As in, more than one Kekkai Genkai? How is that possible? What are they?"

Smiling the first real smile in a while Angel replied...

**Chapter 7**

"Panda! So many questions! One at a time, please. Ok, yes I have a few blood traits. Well you see, my Mother _and_ my Father both had really strong blood traits. My Father had an eye blood trait; meaning that with his eyes he could control the elements. Even, for example, your sand." Angel said looking up at Gaara.

Startled, Gaara asked.

"What do you mean by 'my sand'?"

Smiling some more, Angel replied.

"I don't recall saying it was _only_ the base elements that he could control. His eyes also had the ability to control a jinjuriki's ability. I haven't got that far yet, but I'm close. Really close."

Nodding his head, Gaara motioned for Angel to continue.

"I only found this out recently, when I was skimming through the library at the house, my Mother was able to enchant things with her voice."

Looking startled, yet again, Gaara asked.

"What do you mean by 'enchant things with her voice'? How does that work?"

Smirking, Angel continued.

"Well, it happens when she used to...sing."

"WHAT?" Gaara exclaimed, shocked by this piece of news.

"Well, when she sang, it produced huge amounts of chakra, which in turn, could be used to control an enemies mind. Basically what I'm saying is, in missions, she would be sent in first to enchant the enemy with a song, and then the rest of her squad would enter to carry out the rest of the mission. I, have this ability now. That's why I joined up with Melody, Huna and Kai; to be able to sing and store my excess chakra. In return for singing with them in the band, they teach me different jutsu after practice."

Staring in amazement Gaara said.

"Wow. That sounds cool. So you have inherited both these blood traits? And are slowly fine tuning them?"

Nodding her head, Angel replied.

"Yes. But it is difficult to perfect them due to the limited training time I get, not to mention, not being able to use any jutsu around my Auntie. By my age, both my parents had mastered their abilities and were able to use separate aspects of them with each other in and out of battle."

Frowning at the answer he had received, Gaara said.

"Angel, as soon as that witch from hell is away, I will train you properly. You will become the shinobi that you've always wanted to be. And then when she returns, you will be coming home, to Suna, where you belong. Whilst she gets a one way trip to hell! This I promise you, My Fallen Angel."

Smiling a sad smile, Angel nodded her head. Looking around her, she finally noticed the shadows that were being cast around the small room. Gasping in shock, from the sky outside, Angel got up and turned towards Gaara.

"It's really late. We should get going, before I get into more trouble for keeping you out late."

Nodding his head emotionlessly, Gaara stood and picked up his gourde before silently following Angel and Kuna back to the house.

Upon entering the house first, Angel was immediately bombarded by her Aunty.

"BRAT! WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS? HAVE YOU NOT LEARNT YOUR LESSON THE LAST TIME YOU STAYED OUT TO ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? HMM?"

"I'm s..sorry Great Aunty. I l...lost track of t...time." Angel stuttered quietly.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTILL WE ARE ALONE! YOU WILL REALLY BE SORRY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! Oh, my Lord Kazekage, I did not see you there. How was your afternoon?" Helan said startled at how quiet Gaara was as he entered the house.

Sneering, Gaara replied in his calmest, yet deadliest voice he had.

"It is in the nature of a shinobi to be silent as the grave when needed. My afternoon was very..._informative_. Now, if you will excuse us, Angel and I will take our leave. Have dinner sent to _my_ room for the both of us."

With that, Gaara took Angel's hand in his and started towards the stairs. Faintly hearing the 'as you wish' coming from a disgruntled old lady.

Once in the room that was set up for him, Gaara hugged Angel close, whispering in her ear as he did so.

"It will be ok, My Fallen Angel. I will never let that old hag hurt you again."

Smiling, Angel leaned into the hug and whispered back.

"I know you won't, My Cuddly Panda."

After holding each other awhile longer, the two broke apart and walked over to the window seat to wait for their dinner to arrive. Leaning against Gaara, Angel closed her eyes, and for the first time in awhile she felt completely safe. Only opening her eyes briefly when she felt a hand start to stroke her hair.

The peacefulness in the room didn't very long, due to Temari's voice being heard through the door before it opened with a bang.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTS AND YOU END UP FLIRTING WITH SOME INNOCENT GIRLS! DO I NEED TO PUT A MUZZLE ON YOU?"

"Temari please, they were hardly innocent! Not with the length of that one girl's skirt!"

"KANKURO! YOU ARE SICK YOU KNOW THAT! IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT I'M GOING TO...oh were we disturbing you to? Sorry, about that." Temari said blushing as she and Kankuro entered the room.

Looking past her, at the two on the window seat, Kankuro started to smirk before looking over at Temari and saying loudly.

"Temari, I think we have interrupted something. We should leave them be."

This in turn resulted in him being strung upside down by Gaara's sand.

"AHHH! Gaara! Put me down! Right now!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara shook his head and simply said.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one doing this."

Tilting her head to the side, Temari asked.

"What does that mean? You are the only one with the power to control sand that is presently in this room."

"No, I'm not. One of Angel's blood traits enables her to move elements, including, but not limited to, my sand. Speaking of which, I thought that you hadn't got that far yet." Gaara replied.

Blushing, Angel said.

"I try every chance I get to practice. Usually they work the first time. It must be my chakra stores that I have or something."

Whilst they were all talking, Kankuro was still hanging upside down.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING? I'M STILL HANGING AROUND OVER HERE! BLOOD RUSHING TO MY HEAD!...is anyone even listening to me?...HELLO?...PEOPLE?...HELP?"

**Thank you one and all for reviewing or adding this story to story alert.**

**Will Angel ever let Kankuro down?**

**Review to save Kankuro from a life of hanging around! **


End file.
